The True Story of How Aragorn Came Back to Life
by Im A Brandybuck
Summary: Aragorn retells his story of the battle with wargs and what happened to him after he fell off the cliff. This one is like 2 of my other stories. Please R&R! I promise you'll laugh!


Author's Note: YAY! Another story for me! This one will be like some of my other stories like "The True Story of How Haldir Met the Fellowship", and "The True Story of How Aragorn Met Arwen." Please review! My other two were VERY successful! So make me happy! 

**The True Story of How Aragorn Came Back to Life:**

            Allright, so you wanna know how it happened? Well I'm here to tell you how! So sit back, get comfy, and relax. Better? Good. Here I go.

            So there I was, in the middle of this field, fighting off some wargs with my pals and some Rohan guys. And we're kicking some serious tail, and I slay this orc on a warg. But this thing's harness catches on my hand. Of course, the orc was already dead, cuz I mean, dude, I _am _the best around. No duh it was already dead. And then I suddenly realized that my hand was caught! And then I totally started freaking out man. I mean I _knew _it caught on my hand, but I didn't know it was actually _stuck._

            And there I am, dragging along the side of this warg thingie, and it's all snapping at me and trying to bite me, right? And I'm looking around at the other people like Legolas and Gimli to see if they noticed my obvious danger. But do they? NOOOO. They're too busy counting who's killing the most bad guys!!! Like little kids!!!! GEEEEZ! And here I am about to die. Puh.

            Well, not really die, but, you get the point.

            So I'm still dragging here, and then I realized that wargs are really stupid. I mean he ran right off the cliff. And he brought me down with him! But I was smart enough to grab a hold of this branch hanging off the side of the cliff. So now I'm hanging on the side of this really tall cliff, with a warg snapping at my feet. Well I guess my genius was showing that day, because I had enough smarts to bite off that thing that made me and the warg stuck together in the first place!

            So I'm all gnawing at this harness, and I hear nothing. In nothing I mean, the battle was over. And then the harness snaps, and the warg falls to the ground yelping like a little puppy. And I'm still hanging on this flimsy branch, about to fall down into the watery abyss.

            While I'm hanging there, I'm hoping that somebody with the intelligence of at least a cockroach will notice that I'm gone. Luckily, I hear Legolas' voice threatening this orc. I was trying to pull myself up from the cliff, because I mean, I was only about 10 feet down. I wanted to climb up really quick and surprise everybody by saying, "Here I am!" in this really high-pitched voice. Arwen loves that. Hehe. Anyway.

            And know what happens? The second I try to pull myself up, the stupid limb snaps, and I fall. And dude, I'm falling forever here. And I keep falling, and falling, and falling, and falling, and- FWAP! Into the icy cold water I go. I immediately went unconscious, because I mean dude, that was a really long fall. I'm just lucky to have survived. ……Barely, but I did none the less.

            I can't remember anything right after that. But I can remember this dream I had. Or maybe it was a hallucination. I'm not really sure. But it went something like this:

            I felt myself floating, whether it was my body in the water, or one of those flying dreams, I wasn't sure. I just knew I was floating and stuff. And I was all, "Woooooooah dude… I'm like… floating… huh, huh, huh…" 

            And then I see Arwen. And I'm all like "ARWEN!" I remember trying to reach out and touch her, but I couldn't because she was too far away. But lucky for me, she came closer, and closer, and closer, and closer… until she was directly in front of my face. And I was all, "Woah, dude, five feet circles here…" But she ignored me and whispered something. I can't really remember what it was, but I know I heard the words "May… Valar… and Protect…"

            Whatever the means. And then I think she kissed me. I can't be sure though. Because when I became conscious again, my horsie Brego was nudging me and pushing me with his hooves. I think I kissed the horse. Heh, dude, wouldn't that be so disgusting? Ew man. Yuck.

            Right. So then I still felt a little woozy, and for some funny reason I thought Brego was somebody waking me up. So I said, "Go away Elrond!" And after I said that, I immediately sat up, because I thought it really _was _Elrond, and Elrond yells at me if I use that tone of voice around him.

            Uh, yeah. So then I become _fully _conscious and realized that it _was _Brego and he was nudging me and stuff. So I jump on his back, and say, "Hi ho Silver!" And we gallop away.

            And that's how it really went. Down to the very last detail. At least I'm pretty sure. I was unconscious half the time. But you get my point. Hope you liked my story. It'd make me really happy if you reviewed it!


End file.
